celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Valerie
Valerie is a gym leader in the Pokemon series. She often appears inattentive, but holds deep wisdom behind her deep glittery eyes. She is a kind, loving person who cares immensely for all those under her care, but can be somewhat asocial and hermit-like, occasionally seeming callous or apathetic towards those she does not know. The user who plays Valerie is the first to do so, and Valerie is the fifth character the user apped. Background Valerie was born in the Johto region, where she lived a relatively peaceful childhood devoid of trauma and developed her sense of fashion and culture. She never quite grew out of or wavered from her childlike dream of one day becoming a pokemon, and still longs for her wish to be granted one day - those close to her occasionally remark how any change would just be a formality, given how strange she already acts. A combination of this desire and the conflicts arising as well as Kalos' concentration of fairy-type pokemon and rich culture led to her moving to the other region relatively early on, where she spent her time modelling and earning a living. As time passed, Valerie's passionate love of pokemon enabled her to become the gym leader of Laverre City, which she more or less cultivated as her own personal sanctuary and escape from the rest of the world - her own personal utopia. Involvement Valerie's adventures in the multiverse have been relatively quiet for the most part. Most of her pokemon were too content living their quiet life to want to go out fighting, so for a fair amount of time she only had her mawile, Konata, by her side. One fateful day she ran into old friend and fellow trainer Serena, if admittedly an alternate version, and after a brief but peaceful encounter with former Team Rocket leader Giovanni, met Minami, her second traveling companion. Later on, Laverre's gym leader and her pokemon were part of the fight against Malchior, along with Aleisha, Avarosa, and Axel Almer. Powers and Capabilities Despite having basic martial arts training, a combination of her demeanour and her outfit render Valerie unable to effectively fight on her own. Instead, Valerie fights through her pokemon - Konata is powerful, tough, and cunning, but a little on the slower side and lacking in both range and stature. Additionally, earth-based or fire-based attacks are highly effective against her, though she resists many other elements. Minami has less raw power, but much more versatility, able to switch between defense, artillery-like ranged offense, and swift elegant melee offense. Her unique biology lends to her being extremely resistant to most forms of attack, but this is counterbalanced by her innate fragility - and makes her few weaknesses of fire, darkness, and especially spiritual-attacks all the more damning. Followers Konata - Valerie, in her infinite wisdom and inexplicable connection to fate itself, named both of her pokemon in a manner that fits them perfectly. As one would expect, Konata is energetic when it comes to things she cares about and extremely lazy otherwise - things she cares about largely boiling down to fighting, Valerie Things, and despite being a pokemon, watching TV and playing video games. She is surprisingly resilient and physically powerful, and can be quite tricky in combat when necessary. She is a mawile. Minami - Minami is similarly named; she is all but silent at all times, and is reserved around strangers, shy despite her cool exterior. For the most part, she just enjoys spending her time with Valerie. She is the result of genetic (or rather, considering how they all involved ghost-type pokemon, largely spiritual) experimentation, combining the essences of an Aegislash and a Gardevoir, and has traits of both. See Also *Serena External Links *Laverre City Gym (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters